


Bravest

by Paradigmparadoxical



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e08 Desperate Souls, Fanart, Gen, Spinner!Rumple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmparadoxical/pseuds/Paradigmparadoxical
Summary: Fanart for 1x08 Desperate Souls, pencil.  Rumple and Bae.





	Bravest

~

‘Reprieve’ shares a lot of the same headcanons as the monster rumbelle AU I’ve been working on since May, ‘Never Let Go.’

~

From 'Never Let Go':

_“I never understood why we didn’t leave after he got his power. I think he stayed for me. I had friends there, until… but you heard Morraine, last night. Our neighbors were ‘not kind.’ My wife has a gift for understatement. She saw more than I did, because Papa would rather those interactions occur in front of others than with me there._

_“Did he tell you why he walks with that cane?”_

_Her eyes unfocused, remembering. “Some. He said he’d done it to himself.”_

_If he knew his papa, Rumplestiltskin had made it sound like the worst kind of crime._

_“Morrie and Wendy and I, we were in Neverland for two hundred years. That’s a lot of time for a kid to think, Belle.”_

_He smiled grimly. “My papa is the bravest man I’ve ever known.”_

_Belle didn’t argue._

_Oh yes, he liked this tiny woman._

~


End file.
